


He says my name.

by Gigi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows there something different about Jack and sometimes Ianto can't help but be hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He says my name.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ianto/Jack) (R, for bad words)  
> (This takes place right after Jack gets back from year that wasn't.)

I can tell, I know, there something wrong. A look in his eyes that wasn't there before. The way he pulls away from my touch just for a second. There is something there. Something lurking under his skin. He's smiling now but I know its not real. I wonder who he's fooling when he stands there like that in front of us all. I don't know if the others see it. If they understand whats going on in Jack's head.

Does anyone know what goes in Jack's head? I want everything back to the way it was before, I'm missing something I wasn't even sure was there before. There something in Jack's voice, a note of pain, that makes my heart ache every time he says my name. I hate to think about it, hate to hear it, because he hurt me as well when he disappeared.

How his hands shake when he stands close to me, as if he's trying not to reach out and just grab me. I could try and ask him, try to get him to tell me what happened when he disappeared. I know he met his Doctor again, but what did that man do to him? Where has my Jack gone? Who is this person who has returned to us?

He speaks my name now, with a longing that wasn't there before. A pain that is the whole of him. He touches me far more gentle, with far more love then I can handle. When he kisses me colours dance behind my eyes and with this mere touch of skin, touch of lips, I'm drawn into him. Pulled into him, locked in his arms and we seem to share each other's pain. It doesn't take fucking it used to, it takes something far more simpler. Just a kiss.

Things have changed, now when he says my name, just after that kiss that made my knees weak. He says my name, as if it's a part of the kiss. He says my name in away that I know I have changed as well. I'm in love. In love with Captain Jack Harkness and unlike what was before, unlike the unsureness of what I lived in.

I now know he loves me as well when he says my name and I'm never been more scared in my life.


End file.
